Mobile computing and/or communication devices are becoming smaller thereby driving the weight and size of data storage devices down. Thinner structures are generally more susceptible to excessive deformation under a shock scenario. Simply scaling down a typical small form factor hard disk drive to an overall thickness of approximately five millimeters, for instance, would reduce the robustness of the hard disk drive and render it not suitable for use in mobile computing and/or communication devices.
In a typical hard disk drive, the height of the spindle motor can sometimes be the limiting factor that dictates the overall thickness of the hard disk drive. Thus, what is needed is a low profile motor and a method for assembling it onto a platform, such as in the application of mobile hard disk drives. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent, detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.